Dawn of Forever
by Sarah Alexandra Black
Summary: It has been five years since Renesmee has seen or even talked Jacob. So what happens when she learns the truth on why he stopped visiting and returning her calls?


Thunder roared through the sky causing Renesmee to turn and look out her window. The dark storm clouds were rolling in quickly. The rest the family, except for Emmett, was off playing baseball and she was sitting on the edge of her bedroom holding a picture frame in her hands. She could not remember the last time she had gone and played ball with the family, truth was she could not remember the last time she spent any real quality time with them. The last five years were just a blur because it had been that long since she had last seen him. She stared sadly at the picture in her hands it was one of her and Jacob Black. At one point Jacob had been her best friend, someone she cared deeply for. After the Volturi left Washington all those years ago, the Cullens decided it was time move. First, they went to Alaska and then in 2011 they moved to Canada. Even though, she was no longer in Washington, Jacob had made every effort to visit her but the visits suddenly stopped.

The last time Renesmee had seen her friend was just before they left Alaska for Canada. After that visit, he even stopped taking her calls. She did not understand and after a while when no visits or calls came, Renesmee began spending every night crying herself to sleep wondering what she'd done wrong and this went on for months. Yes, they had an argument the last time she'd seen him, but they never stayed mad at each other and she had apologized for over reacting. Renesmee shook her head lightly and stood from her bed walking across the room to box that was sitting on her desk, setting the picture in it. She was putting away everything that reminded her of him, as she could not bare to look at the things anymore. It had been five years, she needed to move on, or so she thought. She was not expecting to learn the truth in the matter of moments.

Emmett stood in the doorway one his niece's bedroom watching her put the once treasured items into a box. He shook his head and entered the room.

"What are doing Nessie?" Renesmee turned shooting a glare to her uncle. After a year or so of hoping Jacob would just show up unexpectedly or just call her, but when it never happened, Renesmee no longer wanted to be called by the nickname he had given her. Emmett mumbled an apology as his niece turned back to what she was doing.

"I am just putting some things away." No one could have missed the sadness in her voice. Emmett looked into the box and picking up the picture Renesmee had been looking at and the bracelet Jacob had given her when she was little.

"Are you sure you want to put these away?"

"Yes. There is no need to keep torturing myself with things that just remind me of him. It has been five years, it is time to accept that he no longer cares and move on."

"Nes…Renesmee, I am sure that he still cares."

"Really, if he still cares then why hasn't he even bothered to pick up a phone in five years? I would have settled for a text message." Renesmee's voice was stern as she spoke. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for a response from her uncle.

"What if he couldn't?" Renesmee raised a brow, that was not good enough. "Okay, what if he wasn't allowed?"

"Wasn't allowed? What kind of crap excuse is that? Jacob is an adult and can make decision for himself. If he wanted to see me, if he wanted to call me then he could have."

Emmett laughed lightly, "Alright fair enough." He could see it in her face that she was angry, hurt, confused and he made the decision right there that he could no longer see his niece in pain; it was time for her to know the truth. "Nessie, Jacob would have visited or called you if he could have, but he was not allowed. Now before, you go off on rant hear me out."

Renesmee shook her head in disbelief, how could her uncle stand there and defend him. Only when she realized that Emmett was blocking the door, did she decide to hear him. "Fine"

"Your father is going to kill me for this but; I cannot stand to see you hurting any more Nessie. It is not fair to you that they have let this go on for so long. The reason why Jacob has not called you, or come to visit is that….Edward and Bella told him not to. They had their reasons at the time, but do not think I am defending them. I never agreed with what they did."

Emmett watched as the shock washed over her face and she sat on the edge of the bed. "There is something else for you to know, but it is not my place to tell you." Renesmee looked up at Emmett with confusion. "Talk to Jacob."

"But he won't answer my calls."

Emmett picked up a pair of car keys off her desk and tossed them to her. "Then go see him."

Renesmee caught the keys easily but hesitated before getting up. "Dad is going to kill you, but thank you for telling me the truth."

"Probably, but it will be worth it and you are welcome. Now, if you are going you better leave quickly before they get back."

Emmett left the room while Renesmee got off her bed and moved about the room quickly. Within minutes she had a suitcase packed, and was heading out the door to her car.

Author Note: This is my first story. Please leave comments, I am open to criticism just don't be to mean please.


End file.
